The Aftermath
by ShyAndQuiet
Summary: It's taken me quite a long time to get this right so please have the decency to read my first and latest one shot. It's been five years since Tokyo Mew Mew had retired and this is just how I think their life is afterwards. Minor IxM, MxR and ZxK.


**The Aftermath**

Fresh green grass covered the Earth's rich soil. Old oak trees swayed in the early cool breeze as leaves of red, orange and yellow fell gently towards the ground. There was not a puffy white cloud in the crystal blue sky as the hot blazing sun shone particularly on an old oak cottage in the middle of nowhere. In the front of it was a young teenaged mother and her newborn baby girl as she swung on her wooden rocking chair. A young teenaged father walked out of the old oak cottage as he approached his drop dead gorgeous wife and gave her a peck on the cheek. This couple was no one but Masaya Aoyama and his former wife Ichigo Aoyama with their little one. They have yet to name it.

''Masaya, do you think we did the right thing for the baby? Will it be able to grow up in this environment and will it be able to enter the best schools for a better education?'' Ichigo tucked a strand of dark red hair behind her ear as her chocolate brown eyes looked innocently at her drop dead handsome husband. ''Of course, Ichigo! There is enough space for the little one to run around and I assure you she will get the best education there is! Now what we need to do now is name her!'' Ichigo smiled for a moment at Masaya who was rubbing his head but than she sighed as she tried hard to concentrate on finding the perfect name. It than hit her. ''Can we name it after my mother, Sakura? She did give our blessings.'' Masaya thought hard for a moment and than chuckled. ''Sakura, it is!'' Ichigo hugged Masaya around the neck with one arm as she cradled the baby with the other. ''Her name is, Sakura Aoyama!''

* * *

Fresh green grass covered the Earth's rich soil. Four rows of plastic white chairs with fluffy pink cushions on the seats were on each side of a dark red carpet as an arranged marriage and ceremony was about to take place. There was not a puffy white cloud in the crystal blue sky as the hot blazing sun annoyed everybody present. A priest wearing a white cloak held a little black book in front of him as he held tightly onto a rusty brown cross. The bride was wearing a dark blue dress as she linked arms with the groom who was wearing a completely white suit. These love birds are no one but Ryou Shirogane and his wife to be Minto Aizawa.

''How did we get into this mess, Ryou?'' Minto complained in a low whisper as she pretended to listen to the priest and felt her dark blue buns on the top of her head. Ryou groaned. ''It's not my fault, Keiichiro insisted!'' Minto's brown eyes widened as she stepped on Ryou's foot. ''You're trying to say that you don't love me?'' Ryou nodded as Minto suddenly forced herself to hold back those tears that would last for an eternity, that would be everlasting and neverending. For once in her life she actually thought that somebody had liked her, even loved her but she was wrong. It may of been an arranged marriage against her own will but she had the right to marry someone that actually loved her even if she didn't. ''Do you know what? I hate you too!'' The priest suddenly went quiet as the crowd were startled by her remark. ''Nani?'' Minto pounced onto Ryou as she tackled him. ''HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS? DIDN'T YOU EVER THINK, 'DID MINTO LIKE ME, EVEN LOVE ME?' BECAUSE I SURE LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, WHEN I WAS TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND THOSE FEELINGS!'' Ryou held back for a moment as Minto started tearing away at his skin before being pulled back by her side of the family.

* * *

Fresh green grass covered the Earth's rich soil. Old oak trees surrounded the area as they stood without leaves. There was not a puffy white cloud in the crystal blue sky as the hot blazing sun was hard to see. In a place where there was a wide range of books which were put in alphabetical order was a dark green haired and blue-violet eyed librarian. Having to try work experience in order to succeed in earning her goal as a doctor was Retasu Midorikawa, single and still young.

''Be sure to return that book next week, arigato!'' Retasu waved goodbye to her latest customer as she gazed out of the window to see that something had erupted the peace outside. Large white vans with red plus signs on their sides had soon arrived as they headed towards what seemed to look like a crashed wedding. Retasu put a finger towards her lip and froze. ''Shirogane-san and Minto-san were getting married today, could it be? No, it can't! Oh my God, it is!'' Retasu watched as people that came out of the large white vans lifted the groom in. He looked like his skin had been burnt only worse, it was done by hands. ''Gomen nasai, I have to go! Sayonara!'' Retasu rushed out of her area as she bumped into someone and knocked a whole shelf of books down. ''Retasu, if you wish to leave early please clean up the mess you made!'' Retasu was about to question her boss but than frowned and kneeled down. ''Shirogane-san...''

* * *

Fresh green grass covered the Earth's rich soil. A blonde haired and dark brown eyed girl stood in front of her home as she cried. Crystal clear tears streamed down her cheeks and fell onto the ground. Her four identical brothers and her one unique sister were at the age when they were allowed to move on if they wanted to. All she could do was cry as they sadly looked back on her and went aboard a medium blue bus. As the bus moved on, Purin Fong was left alone with only the memory of her family to treasure, or what was left of it.

''Purin's all alone, na no da!'' Young at heart, Purin refuses to grow out of her old self as she heard sirens coming near. ''What's that, na no da?'' As she noticed that it was just a large white van with a red plus sign on it passing by with whoever was suffering inside of it and their wife to be who constantly apologized, she noticed an old friend of hers chasing after it. ''Retasu-oneechan, na no da?'' Retasu Midorikawa gave a weak smile to her friend as she fell onto her knees due to lack of breath. ''It's Shirogane-san... He's hurt!'' Purin gasped as she tried to see how far the large white van had gone. ''It's too late now, Retasu-oneechan, na no da! Would you like to come in for some tea, na no da?'' Purin helped Retasu up as she smiled again. ''I'd love that.''

* * *

On the top of Tokyo's tallest tower was a purple haired and dark blue eyed girl. She watched as a couple took in the joy of getting a new baby girl at their old oak cottage, she watched as two love birds tackled eachother to the ground until one was seriously injured, she watched as a librarian ran out of the library and ran after a large white van with a red plus sign on it, she also watched how she met a girl and was invited in for tea. Zakuro Fujiwara smiled a rare smile.

''It's not everyday something crazy happens to us now the aliens have gone.'' Zakuro sat down as she admired a round orange orb setting below the Earth. ''I think it's good it still happens, or otherwise life would just be boring.'' Zakuro took a bite out of her strawberry shortcake as she looked back at the boy behind her. ''Come and sit down, Akasaka-san.'' Keiichiro Akasaka nodded as he sat beside Zakuro and enjoyed the view. That one moment they held hands. ''Life is one big rollercoaster.'' Keiichiro chuckled at the quote as he lay back and prepared himself for the stars that would soon appear. Life was one big rollercoaster, you don't know what to expect.


End file.
